Filmes, Seriados e Desenhos
Essa é uma lista de insinuações confirmadas ou evidentes de filmes, seriados e desenhos vistos em Lost, (nos episódios ou citados pelos produtores). Como essa é uma lista de miscelâneas, serão listadas aqui as citações de filmes, seriados e desenhos que não são mostradas em outras páginas de de referências. Ocorrências Algumas das sguintes referências tem artigos na LP, outras o link redireciona para a página da wikipedia.: A lista completa de referências diretas a filme, seriados e desenhos está listada por episódio. Apenas referências diretas ou confirmadas pelos produtores são dadas. 1ª Temporada * Existem várias referências ao seriado na série. J.J. Abrams é o diretor de ambas as séries e faz diversas ligações. * Depois de Jack ajudar Shannon com seu ataque de asma, Hurley disse "Uou, cara. Isso foi fantástico. Quero dizer, foi como um....momento Jedi". Essa foi a primeira de várias referências a . * foi mencionado por Boone para Locke; mais tarde, referências aos personagens menores da série foram discutidas por Damon Lindelof e se transformaram em um nome para um nome "redshirts". * A namorada de Charlie, Lucy, mencionou que seu pai estava fora da cidade procurando por uma companhia de papel para comprar, em Slough. Essa é uma referência a comédia britânica The Office, a qual acontece em uma companhia de papel em Slough, a qual alguns dos escritores são fans. * Uma revista em quadrinhos do Lanterna Verde e do Flash foi vista em muitos episódios da 1ª temporada, como a revista que Walt pega e gosta. Contém desenhos de um urso polar. Originalmente ela pertencia a Hurley, e foi queimada por Michael. * "Esse é motivo pelo qual os Red Sox nunca ganharão o campeonato mundial." era uma frase repetidamente usada por Christian Shephard para descrever seus pensamentos sobre destino. * Hurley disse a Sawyer que ele parecia como se alguém tivesse batido em Harry Potter". * Uma personagem secundária no aerporto disse que o jeito com que Sun servia seu marido parecia como se "Memórias de uma Gueixa" vivesse de verdade. * O nome Montand se refere a um personagem de Wages of Fear. Essa é uma referência confrimada de por Carlton Cuse no podcast oficial de 19 de Maio de 2006. O plano desse filme envolvia transportes de explosivos perigosos em uma situação desesperadora com poucas precauções. Também mostrava uma idéia de separação entre dois grupos que mantinham distância um do outro, planejando para o pior de que um deles não fizessem isso, que o outro chegaria ao destino com explosivos adequados para completar a missão. (assim como a idéia de Jack). 2ª Temporada * O amigo de Hurley, Johnny disse a ele: "Stay Gold, Ponyboy". Isso é uma referência ao livro/filme: The Outsiders. * Um boneco Voltron é dado para Liam de Natal quando ele era pequeno. * A cena final na qual mostra um céu estrelado depois de Hurley dizer "Ou em qualquer tempo. Brincadeira cara". Essa é uma referência confirmada a por Damon Lindelof no DVD da 1ª temporada e por J.J. Abrams em uma entrevista ao New York Times. * O nome Henry Gale é uma referência a . Isso é citado por Damon Lindelof no Comic-Con como sendo uma referência confirmada. * O filme Say Anything pe mencionado por Hurley para Sayid quando pede para ele consertar o rádio para impressionar Libby. * Libby mencionou a Hurley que eles estavam perdidos na floresta, e que isso parecia uma cena de . 3ª Temporada *Os Boston Red Sox ganhando o campeonato mundial é mostrado a Jack por Ben na televisão da Hidra. * Charlie disse que ele ouviu dizer que as árvores são boas para conversar. Isso referencia o personagem do ator Dominic Monaghan no filme , aonde ele passa algum tempo conversando com os . * Antes de Juliet colocar o vídeo falso para Jack, ela diz que ira colocar o filme To Kill a Mockingbird" no vídeo cassete. *O vídeo de Juliet, no qual ela segura cartazes, é uma referência ao vídeo de Bob Dylan de "Subterranean Homesick Blues." (referência confirmada no podcast oficial de 6 de Novembro de 2006) * era um desenho animado que foi mostrado a Jack. * O Almirante McCutcheon que Charles Widmore menciona para Desmond era um personagem de remake do filme clássico, '' de Jules Verne. *Sawyer compara Karl com Bobby Brady, de ''The Brady Bunch. (Karl responde com "Quem diabos é The Brady Bunch?") *Sawyer assistia Little House on the Prairie quando era criança, enquanto esteve doente. Outras influências confirmadas As seguintes referências não são diretas em Lost, mas já foram confirmadas. * Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse e J.J. Abrams (junto com outros membros do time de produção) já disseram repeditamente que são fans da trilogia de Star Wars. **Os DVDs especias da 1ª e da 2ª temporada tem comentários e discussões sobre como Damon e J.J. se encontraram e "rapidamente se conheceram" porque Damon estava usando uma camiseta de Star Wars. **O podcast oficial de 3 de Novembro de 2006 discutiu os cruzamentos dos personagens ao passado de Damon e Carlton, que envolve seus encantos por Star Wars e passa por George Lucas. * De acordo com Damon Lindelof, Darren Aronofsky era originalmente escalado para dirigir o episódio chamado porque "Nós pensamos que isso seria legal para ele, já que havia feito o filme , que tinha apenas o símbolo pi." Fonte: TV Guide * Damon Lindelof chamou a revista em quadrinhos "o melhor pedaço de ficção popular já produzido". Fonte: Entertainment Weekly Category:Temas Category:Listas